


晚安月亮

by Chailo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailo/pseuds/Chailo
Summary: 小磊到底爱不爱光光呢？他不知道。幼年的经历让他很难相信爱，于是他变得不在乎，他可以和对他有意的弟弟上床，同时深信男人在床上的爱意不足真。他是个慷慨的人，慷慨得什么也不要，甚至不要别人爱他。他不是不爱，只是这份爱难隽永，终究停在了喊光光看月亮的“有时候”。
Relationships: 夏之光/赵磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	晚安月亮

夏之光俯下身去衔咬赵磊脖颈的软肉时，对方却盯着窗外，推了推他的肩膀，叫他看月亮。

他扭过头，今儿不知十五六七，明晃晃一轮明月挂在空中，是今夜京城上空最大的光污染源。

他顺手拉上遮光窗帘，回头继续亲赵磊，边亲边说，认真一点。

赵磊没法认真，无论是日常还是上床，他从来都一副漫不经心的样子，就像是初中谈恋爱的小对象在接吻前还会停下来问你：“这周更新的海贼王你看了没有？”

夏之光对此十分不满，投诉无方只好将烦闷都撒在床上，一边狠力冲撞着年长者一边在耳畔唤他，哥哥。

这个称呼后面跟着的通常是些污言秽语，赵磊被他惹烦了会捧起他的脸郑重一亲，叫他闭嘴，好吵。

他却永远是个恶劣的小孩，干脆把赵磊上面的嘴也堵住，莽撞地伸进舌尖，在对方的口腔里攻城掠地，誓要占有所有的甜分与氧气，逼得赵磊眼眶通红才肯离开，换上轻柔的吻，啄一下，再一下，大拇指擦掉对方眼角的泪水，说，不哭了，我好爱你。

你太坏了，赵磊说，他看上去像是真的很委屈、真的很容易哭，可能这要归结于那两颗妖冶的泪痣——但夏之光认为这不构成理由，毕竟他也有两颗对称的。

结束性事后赵磊爬去拉开窗帘，外头月亮已经移了位置，光亮倒是半分不减，洒进没有开灯的房间里像一汪清水漫过床铺，即刻将两人覆盖。

他从背后拥住观察月亮的赵磊——太瘦了，相似的身高却被他完全圈在怀里——他不说话，下巴搁在赵磊颈间，两人柔软的发丝碰在一起，过从甚密，但从不纠缠。

良久，他打了一个哈欠，赵磊伸出手拍拍他的头，就像哄一只顽皮的小狗一样，睡觉吧，光光。

他抱着赵磊就倒回床上，一只手扯过被子来盖上，他搂得很紧，一分一秒都生怕赵磊跑掉，直到用被子把两人裹成团，他才松了力道。

赵磊翻了个身，面对着他，脚在被子里面施展不开地踢踢他，问他干什么，靠那么近是想明早一起床就白日宣淫然后双双迟到吗？

他笑得纯良无害，像只真正的小狗狗，说是。

然而无论他怎么努力，第二天醒来多动症的他还是把被子踢乱了，赵磊就是从这样的缝隙中跑走，端坐在餐桌前阳光明媚地扮演他的好队友。

他们的不正当关系开始于几周前的一个晚上，刚开始一切正常，赵磊来到他房间里认真关心他的失眠问题，还为他温了一杯牛奶——大概是连日的失眠搅扰得他精神错乱，对这份温情产生了错觉，他鬼使神差地亲吻月亮，两人俱是一愣。

他匆忙在脑海里搜寻合理的借口，赵磊却再一次吻过来，那只扫弦的手覆上他半勃的下身，塞壬在他耳畔蛊惑道：“做吗？”

他迫不及待地探索着年长者的身体，脖颈、锁骨、乳头，他一路吻下去，啃咬着留下自己的痕迹。

少年生涩地为对方做扩张，直觉那处夹人得紧，心里却又着急进洞，堪堪进去三个指头便抽出来，换上自己的阴茎顶进去。

赵磊不禁发出一声惊呼，念及门外还有其他人在，又生生将声音压下来，轻轻拍打夏之光的脸，喊他慢一点。

刚开荤的少年人哪里听得进他的话，不管不顾一通乱捅，无师自通蹭过敏感点，爽得他脚趾头都蜷起来，身子不自觉地微微发颤。

夏之光察觉到他的变化，次次都往那一处撞，边撞边喘着粗气在他耳边说：“这可是你招我的，哥哥。”

高潮结束后两人双双倒在床上缓解大脑短暂的空白，夏之光久违地感受到困意，他迷迷糊糊对着赵磊说：“哥，我好爱你。”

赵磊只是笑了笑，抬起手捏捏他的脸蛋说傻光光，睡觉吧。

他说，你要记住，我是自愿的。

他好像真的能分辨得那么清楚似的，在一次又一次的性爱中承受着夏之光后知后觉的爱意，却从不言说爱，从不渴求什么，从不待到夏之光醒来的早晨。

不满的少年人把占有欲延伸到了日常生活里，队友们纷纷笑他最近太黏磊哥，把人形挂件马羽加的位置抢了去，赵磊也跟着笑他，仿佛一个旁观者。

终于有一天夏之光告诉赵磊，自己的失眠好了不少，不需要再用这样的关系治疗了，对方点点头表示知道了，旋即又投入到新歌的创作中，毫不顾及夏之光在一旁站了很久很久，久到确认他不会再多说一句话，才转身走开。

新戏的拍摄很好地隔绝了两人，他们复归到原本纯粹的队友关系，只在群聊里插科打诨，私聊的界面再没更新过。

夏之光在剧组里失眠得厉害，凌晨三四点钟扣不开褪黑素的盖子，把瓶子扔到一边，钻进被窝里拨通了赵磊的电话，漫长的忙音之后是系统的自动挂断，他却把这作为一个开始键，小心翼翼地问，你不爱我吗？

他在两个月后才得以回到集体宿舍，别墅里的大家东奔西跑，恰好现在，剩下的只有他和赵磊。

赵磊煮了碗面迎接他，而后坐在餐桌对面静静地看他，隔着面汤奋力向上的雾气，说，你瘦了好多。

还好，夏之光埋头吃面，鼻尖一酸，剧组伙食一般。

我也睡得不好，他腹诽着。

晚上睡前他抱着枕头去敲赵磊的门，赵磊开门后一愣，但还是闪开身子放他进来，一边说着没有套子一边要穿上外套去外面买，夏之光拉住他说，哥，我只是困了而已。

这是很久以来，在性事以外的场合，夏之光这么称呼赵磊。

他把枕头放在赵磊的枕头旁，乖乖地钻进被窝里，见赵磊半天不动作，还往里移了移。

赵磊关了灯躺进来，被夏之光一伸手揽进怀里，力道不似从前那般死死箍着，只虚虚环着，随时都能脱开。

他们都没说话，赵磊把手覆在他的手上，轻拍着他的手背，仿若母亲在安抚婴孩入睡，口中还轻哼着家乡的小调。

他恍惚间回到了那个躲在被子里拨通电话的夜晚，甚至连嘟嘟的忙音都响在他耳际，这一次他却连小心翼翼的勇气都不剩，卑劣地暗嗅着月亮的气息。

“光光。”赵磊出声唤他，手指在他的手背上轻点着，“你还会爱很多人的。”

“可我现在爱你。”他一开口才发现嗓子哽得厉害，“只爱你。”

他忍不住收紧了手上的力道，把人拉得离自己更近一些，将两颗心脏贴到一起，感受彼此不和谐的节奏趋于共振。

赵磊不动声色地从他怀里脱出来，走去窗前拉开帘子。

窗外是星星点点的万家灯火，今夜多云，无星也无月，云朵被灯光熏成紫红色，沾染上烟火气的脏。

“我有时候很爱你。”赵磊原本背对着他，这时扭过头冲他笑了笑，“不过只是有时候。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 小磊到底爱不爱光光呢？
> 
> 他不知道。
> 
> 幼年的经历让他很难相信爱，于是他变得不在乎，他可以和对他有意的弟弟上床，同时深信男人在床上的爱意不足真。他是个慷慨的人，慷慨得什么也不要，甚至不要别人爱他。
> 
> 他不是不爱，只是这份爱难隽永，终究停在了喊光光看月亮的“有时候”。


End file.
